


Restricted Tender

by Smirra



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirra/pseuds/Smirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen">Draycevixen</a> for betaing and her many very helpful suggestions, which I took gladly.<br/>Some blame goes to myrebelcat she mentioned that she wanted to write the pairing some time ago. I was intrigued since then.<br/>Previously published in LJ Community Tea&Swissroll 2. April 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restricted Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [Draycevixen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen) for betaing and her many very helpful suggestions, which I took gladly.  
> Some blame goes to myrebelcat she mentioned that she wanted to write the pairing some time ago. I was intrigued since then.  
> Previously published in LJ Community Tea&Swissroll 2. April 2009

  
"Thank you Tony, the minister and I will look for the ball ourselves."

They both turned and strode purposefully to the small stand of trees. The minister politely held a few branches up out of the way so that Cowley could enter. Cowley acknowledged the gesture with a sharp nod. He would not allow himself to be charmed by the minister’s sudden show of good manners in the middle of an important budget negotiation.

The minister followed him quickly into the thick undergrowth and grabbed the lapels of Cowley's Scottish wool jacket, trying to pull him closer. Cowley put a firm hand on the minister’s chest to keep him at a distance.

The minister sighed. "A new gym just now… George, do you have any idea of the costs associated with the NATO conference next month?"

"Not exactly, but I DO know that you'll expect all of my agents to be fit enough to ensure that everything goes off without a hitch."

The minister let go of Cowley’s lapels, his eyes dropping under the weight of Cowley’s disapproving scowl as George smoothed imaginary wrinkles from his lapels.

Cowley dutifully poked his golf club about in the dry weeds looking for the missing ball.

"By the way," the minister lifted his eyes from the ground, "our… err… meeting on Friday… the Club or any suggestion for a quiet restaurant, George?"

"Meeting? I'll have to check with Betty first, to see if I can make it..." grumbled the controller, breaking dry branches with his golf club.

"George! We made this date three month ago, it wasn't easy for me to keep it free for us, don't tell me-"

Cowley stared back at him with lips drawn tight. "You know very well that my free time depends on–"

"What do you want George?” the minister interrupted impatiently, openly annoyed. “Want me to get down on my knees right here for the chance of spending at least one evening with you every six months?”

"Not right here, no. There are more comfortable places for that sort of thing" Cowley stated dryly and went back to poking about in the leaves, looking for the golf ball while also keeping a weather eye out for Tony in case he should get curious.

The minister held up his hands in mock surrender, sighing again. "Very well then! You know I do everything in my power to support you and your men—"

"My very successful men."

There was another heavy sigh from the minister. "Well, perhaps, just perhaps, I’ll be able to locate the necessary funding in the Education budget—"

Cowley turned around, face like a thundercloud.

"— or the renovations to my office will have to wait for another year" the minister continued, finally rewarded with the hint of a smile on Cowley’s face.

The minister again closed the distance between them, his eyes fixed on Cowley’s mouth.

Cowley's eyes lit up suddenly as he looked over the minister's shoulder. He quickly stepped around the minister and bent to pick up the lost golf ball, in the process presenting the minister with a good, if far too brief, view of his still lean backside.

"The ball!" he said triumphantly, holding up the offending item Cowley strolled out of the trees and back on to the fairway.

The minister sighed again quietly, the sound being one of the few emotional expressions he still allowed himself after having risen to his current lofty position. He checked his clothes for any stray leaves and turned to face the rest of the game.

Not for the first time he silently damned the day he’d put his hand on Major George Cowley's, as it had hovered in mid-air, as misleadingly delicate as the Wedgwood plate beneath it.

That gentle touch had cost him far too much.

~End~


End file.
